Why Anna so angry?
by Killua Zaoldyek
Summary: i sucks at summary...loads of crazyness in the Asakura household..read and review...


**Morning**

**Anna:Yoh!Its time to let me eat breakfast!**

**Yoh: zzz…**

**Manta: Yoh!!**

**Anna then go to Yoh room and slap Yoh one time**

**Manta: oh….poor Yoh!!**

**Anna: Shut up!(slap Manta twice)**

**Yoh: W…..What??**

**Anna: ……. go and prepare my breakfast!**

**Yoh: O-ok!I will go now!**

**Then Yoh go to kitchen….**

**Ding Dong!**

**Anna: go and open the door!**

**Yoh: you says want me cook breakfast but now want me to open the door….baka**

**Anna: Yoh, what you saying?I will give you a punishment tonight!**

**Yoh!!what!!**

**Then Yoh quickly ran to the door and open the door!**

**Hao Asakura: Hi!**

**Yoh: why you come here??**

**Hao: I come to kiss you!**

**Yoh: what?Yoh quickly close the door don't let Hao go inside**

**Ding Dong!**

**Then Yoh open the door again…**

**Ren: Hi,Yoh!Why **_**Hao is here?? . **_

_**Yoh: erm….Why you come here?**_

_**Ren: I miss you so much!**_

_**Yoh: Baka!close the door again**_

_**Anna: WHAT IS THE NOISE!**_

_**Yoh,Hao,Ren quickly shut up their mouth.**_

_**Then Yoh open the door to let them in and went to the kitchen…again..**_

_**Ding Dong!**_

_**Yoh: what again….( open the door)**_

_**HoroHoro: Hi!**_

_**Yoh: you come here for what?**_

_**HoroHoro: I come here to see you!**_

_**Yoh: really you all baka!!!( close the door)**_

_**Anna: one more noise I will not forgive you,Yoh!**_

_**Yoh: ok…I open the door.**_

_**HoroHoro,Ren.Hao, says: you also baka!**_

_**Anna: Shut up!--**_

_**Yoh walks to kitchen again he feels like someone will come to he house again…..**_

_**Ding Dong!**_

_**Yoh: Oh no! open the door**_

_**Ryu: hi!**_

_**Yoh: What's up??**_

_**Ryu: Ryu Ryu wants to see you!**_

_**Yoh: its so dangerous close the door**_

_**Manta: let him in,Yoh!**_

_**Yoh: M…Manta?**_

_**OPEN THE DOOR**_

_**Yoh: I will not open the door again!**_

_**Anna: I will not forgive you,Yoh!( Chase Yoh and slap Yoh five times)**_

_**Yoh,HoroHoro,Hao,Ren,Ryu,Manta: Wah……..**_

_**Then They cried because slap by Anna.**_

_**Ding Dong!**_

_**Lyserg: Hihi!**_

_**Yoh: what?**_

_**Lyserg: I want to see your face! . **_

_**Then Yoh open the door to let him in……**_

_**(Then Ren and Hao saw Yoh looks like in love with Lyserg)**_

_**Hao quickly ran to Yoh side and hug him!**_

_**Ren saw it,he also ran to Yoh side and hug him!**_

_**Ryu: Are you okay,boss?**_

_**HoroHoro: what the hell?**_

_**Lyserg: hehe…..**_

_**Yoh: Anna, quickly come and help me! **_

_**Anna: damn you, with those guy hug…--**_

_**Yoh:WAH!!!**_

_**( Yoh BEEN push to the wall because being attack by Anna)**_

_**Ding Dong!**_

_**Yoh: again…..**_

_**Pizza man : you have order pizza, sir!**_

_**Yoh: what did I order pizza??**_

_**Hao: it's me! I order pizza!**_

_**Yoh: did I say I want to order…..**_

_**Hao:Hehe…**_

_**(Then Hao quickly hide behind the door) **_

**Yoh: ****Come out, hao!you idiot!**

**Hao then come out…..**

**Hao: because I'm hungry so I order….**

**Yoh: you hungry you go back to your home to eat la!**

**Hao : but I really miss Yoh I want to stay here!**

**Anna: did I say you all can come here….**

**Yoh:yes….**

**Anna: Keep your mouth shut!Yoh!**

**Yoh: …..**

**Pizza man: Do you want this pizza??--**

**Anna: I want!**

**Yoh : but Anna ……**

**Anna: -- ..(slap Yoh one time)**

**(Then pizza man put at the table) **

**Pizza man: bye bye ! you can call me if you want pizza again!**

**Yoh: who want your pizza!--**

**Anna: I want….**

**Yoh: Anna….--**

**Anna: why your eye like this(--)slap Yoh two time!**

**Then all cried again because slap by Anna again!**

**Ren and others say: why slap me?**

**Anna: because I don't like your face!.**

**Ren: I also don't like your face!**

**Anna: --…really? klak!klak!( beat Ren to the wall)**

**Yoh: Anna….just forgive him….he only play!**

**Anna: you help him,Yoh?then I shall beat you too!**

**Yoh: I say he don't play….he really don't like your face!**

**Anna: --say again!**

**Yoh: he really don't like your face!!**

**Anna:-- really…you also don't like my face! ( kick Yoh to outside)**

**Then is Ren's turn!Anna kick he to outside as well..**

**Hao:Cool!**

**Yoh:What cool?Its so idiotic!**

**Anna:Say again!**

**Yoh:What?!**

**Anna:ok!(then walk to her room..)**

**Ding Dong!**

**Faust:Halo!**

**Yoh:What's up!**

**Faust:Want to see you only.**

**Yoh:Why you all come here?**

**All say:Play only!!**

**Yoh then chase them to kill them..**

**The End.**


End file.
